Pillow Talk: The Maternal Subsitution
by pitoathousandplaces
Summary: "Sheldon! I know you're sick and I care about you, but I will not be your slave for the next couple of days." "A slave? No, you need to be my new mommy." "Your what?" [INFINITELY Shamy]. This is all fluff, fluff, fluff.
This was fun to write. I needed a warm up after not having written for so long. I also warn you that this is not Beta-ed. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: The Big Bang Theory is not mine and never will be.

* * *

Sheldon drags himself into his room, wearing his pajamas and robe. His hair is disheveled and his eyes bugs out of their sockets having been rubbed too many times. Sheldon feels like a human radiator.

 _'Oh, why must this happen to me,'_ Sheldon complains internally.

He carries his trembling figure towards the bed where his girlfriend lies comfortably under the covers; her head supported by a pillow against the headboard as she reads the newest issue of _Neuron._

She wears a silly smile on her face as reads the magazine, completely unaware that her boyfriend is glaring daggers at her form in the dark room. The room is unusually cold (at least for Sheldon) and dark except for the lamp on the side table illuminating on Amy's magazine.

 _'How could Amy be so carefree and nonchalant when her boyfriend is burning like hot soup?'_ Sheldon thinks grumpily while eyeing the woman clad in her granny nightgowns. She looks incredibly comfortable and cozy wearing the thin fabric.

Without warning, Sheldon climbs up his bed, grabs her magazine and throws it onto the floor beside the bed. Amy doesn't have time to react to his sudden aggression as he collapses on hers shoulders, pressing his face on her chest and stretching his legs on either side of her body. Sheldon digs his face in between her bosom and hugs her frame as though trying to transfer the excessive amount of body heat he was producing.

"Sheldon! I was reading that!"Amy cries out.

Amy tries her best to move her arms to retrieve the magazine that was only a few inches away from her fingertips. Her outstretched left arm proves futile under the weight of her boyfriend and she sighs before settling back on the pillow and resting her hands on his head.

"Sheldon, what's gotten in to you tonight?" Amy asks gently while lightly massaging his head. Amy thinks that asking him nicely would be wiser than lashing back at him. It's unusual for Sheldon to be cranky with her without an actual reason.

"Imfff smmff." The response is muffled by her chest.

"What?"

Sheldon lifts his head like a turtle to look at her, "I'm sick."

It is at this point that Amy notices his watery, red eyes and ragged breathing. Amy puts her hand on his forehead to discover that he indeed has a rather high fever. Sheldon slightly trembles under her touch as he gazes at her like a defenseless small puppy. Amy immediately feels guilty for shouting at him the first time.

Darn those blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Amy rubs his shoulders soothingly as he lays his head on her chest again. "Have you taken any pills?"

Sheldon only nods his head no, apparently too weak to respond verbally.

"Well, did you take a cold shower at least?"

Sheldon nods his head in negative again.

"Did you drink any fluids or anything before coming here?"

The response is just the same.

Amy gives an exasperated sigh as she continues rubbing his shoulders, "do you want to get better at least?"

Sheldon nods his head again, this time in positive.

"How about I get you some soup?" Amy offers and Sheldon enthusiastically looks at her olive-green eyes with a wide grin.

"Thank you, Amy! With lots of croutons."

"Sure." Amy smiles back at him and attempts to slither under him to order soup but only Sheldon would not budge his heavy body. Amy gives him a confused look as Sheldon ponders something else.

"Would you also give me a sponge bath?" Sheldon pleads.

"A what?"

"A sponge bath."

Under normal circumstances, Amy would be over the moon about naked time with Sheldon, but something in the back of her mind warns her that a sponge bath would be a lot different from the many naked times they've had over the months. And something just doesn't feel right.

"Uhh…sure. I suppose I could give you a sponge bath," Amy slowly replies with apprehension.

"And apply vapor rub to my chest?"

"Sure…"

"Read the new issue of Batman for bedtime?"

"Yeah, sur-"

"Sing Soft Kitty to me?"

"Yes, I wi-"

"Stroke my hair till I fall asleep?"

"Sheldon!" Amy gives him a warning look. "I know you're sick and I care about you, but I will not be your slave for the next couple of days."

"A slave? No," Sheldon shakes his head and lifts his torso to partially hover above her. "You need to be my new mommy."

A pregnant pause fills the room.

"Your _**what?**_ " Amy wonders if she really had heard him correctly. She needs to be sure before she would punch him in the head to knock some sense into her man-child.

"The last time I was sick a couple of years ago, I made my mom do all the things she would do for me when I was a kid," Sheldon explains. "But she told me we had to have a different kind of relationship. She ditched me. So now you need to step-up as my girlfriend and take care of me when I am sick. Just like my mommy used to do."

Amy is tired. She lets out an exasperated sigh as she sits up, allowing Sheldon to straddle her thighs.

"No," she replies.

"No?"

"No. Sheldon, this is exactly what we talked about. You need to have healthier relationships, and that means not dumping your mommy issues on me. Or Penny. Or Leonard. So no, I will not baby you. You're a grown, intelligent man," Amy tries to reason with her boyfriend.

Sheldon only looks down at her lap, dejectedly playing with her fingers, "but…but I'm sick, Amy! I cannot be on my own when I'm sick!"

"I'm not saying I'm going to abandon you. I will take care of you, of course, I love you." Amy responds as gently as she could. "But I will not be slaving away for your needs 24/7. Do you understand?"

Sheldon doesn't reply, but stares at their intertwined fingers as he trembles slightly from his fever. This makes Amy feel even more guilty. She understands why Sheldon acts this way. It was all very obvious. He was a genius growing up, skipped grades, and even went to college before he finished his adolescent years. He had missed so much of his childhood pursuing academia that he lives moments of his childhood through his routines. Amy feels incredibly sorry for him.

Sighing for the last time, she offers, "okay, I will read you the newest issue of Batman for bedtime. That okay?"

Sheldon smiles brightly at her before asking hopefully, "you will?"

"Yes." Amy smiles back. It warmed her heart to see him smile again.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Sheldon leans over to hug her tightly before pulling back. "So, about that sponge bath…"

 _The End._

* * *

I hope this didn't become too political. I know people have different opinions about Sheldon's quirks. I hope you liked reading it, nonetheless. It's just a little puff story. I am also currently looking for more prompts. Please feel free to send me prompts in the reviews or in PM.

I truly appreciate your support.


End file.
